1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shift lever lock structure of a car, it is directed mainly against the fact that components of a conventional shift lever lock are mostly installed from the rear end toward the front end of a lock, so that a thief can extend a sharp article from the key hole on the front face of the lock and makes a rapping to extrude the members in the lock out of the rear end of the lock, and hence the conventional shift lever lock is not good in safety. In this view, the present invention has the structure of the lock improved to have the members installed from the front end, so that the lock is very difficult to be opened by rapping of a thief from the front thereof, a movable side pin rounded is provided in the lock, the lock must be unlocked with a special key, and even can not be opened with a master key by a thief, and this is the main spirit of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lock is depicted in FIG. 11, the lock has a housing 80 which is provided with a relatively narrow key hole 801, an entrance is provided on the rear end for installing parts, an upper bead seat 84 and a plurality of upper locking beads 82 are placed in the housing 80, a stub 83 in the front of the upper bead seat 84 can be protruded from the key hole 801, while a lock core 841 at the rear of the upper bead seat 84 is protruded out of the housing 80, a lower bead seat 87 provided therein with a plurality of lower locking beads 85 and springs 86 is slipped over the lock core 841 and is mounted in the housing 80, and a fixing pin 81 is extended in from outside of the housing 80 to secure the lower bead seat 87, the lock core 841 is provided thereon with a moving sheet set 88 for the lock, which set includes a plurality of moving sheets and nuts and forms the lock, a key is provided on the end thereof with arciform grooves of different lengths, so that when the key 90 is inserted into the key hole 801, the end arciform groove can abut on one end of each of upper locking beads 82, while the other end thereof can abut on the lower locking beads 85. When the contact area of the upper and the lower locking beads 82, 85 is exactly between the upper and the lower bead seats 84, 87, the key 90 can move the upper bead seat 84 and in turn move the lock core 841 and the moving sheet set 88.
However, such a lever lock has its components installed from the rear end of the housing 80 of the lock, and leaves a chance for a thief to extend a sharp article, such as a chisel, from the key hole 801 on the front face of the lock and makes a rapping onto the central stub 83, the upper bead seat 84 and the lock core 841 are collided to cut down the fixing pin 81 and to extrude the members in the lock out of the rear end of the lock, and hence strength of the conventional shift lever lock is not adequate.
Further as shown in FIG. 11, a master key 91 which is a powerful tool used by a locksmith or a thief for opening pipe shaped locks is provided therearound a plurality of movable pushing needles 93 which each is provided on one end thereof with a pushing block 92, when the pushing blocks 92 are pressed to move, the other ends of the movable pushing needles 93 can be moved too, thereby when the master key 91 is inserted into the key hole 801, the pushing blocks 92 are pushed and in turn the movable pushing needles 93 are pushed and tested for their individual appropriate extended lengths for getting in position of the upper and lower locking beads 82, 85, then the lock can be unlocked, this is the way that the conventional locks are subjected to being unlocked and lack of safety.